tolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król
Opis Klasy Oryginalna Klasa: Odporny na Werbunek Król 'jest Unikalną klasą typu "Specjalnego", która należy do losowo wybranej frakcji z jej celami. N'ie może zostać sprawdzony przez role śledcze oraz nie pokazuje się członkom Niewidocznych lub Kultu, jako ich sojusznik, nawet jeśli nim jest. Nie może zostać zaatakowany przez zabojców Niebieskiego Smoka lub Alchemika. Pierwszy król zostanie przydzielony do Niebieskiego Smoka (65% szans na pojawienie się) lub Kultu / Niewidocznych (35% szans na pojawienie się, w zależności od obecnej frakcji). The Król Kultu może pojawić się tylko w grach Klasycznych. Jeśli Król jest Neutralny (przez koronację neutralnej klasy, która nie jest neutralnym zabójcą), musi przetrwać grę, jeśli jest Neutralnym Królem, albo zabić wszystkich, którzy nie mają na celu przetrwania, jeśli to Szalony Król. Jeśli Król zostanie przydzielony do frakcji Niebieskiego Smoka, Kultu lub Niewidocznych, musi wyeliminować wrogie frakcje. Neutralni i Szaleni Królowie nie mogą zostać początkowym Królem. Jeśli Król nie przetrwał nocy, rozpocznie się proces nominacji, aby znaleźć następcę tronu. Królewskie klasy jako pierwsze będą mogły wystąpić, aby zostać Królem. Jeśli tylko jeden z Królewskich wystąpi naprzód, automatycznie staje się Królem. Jeśli dwóch Królewskich wystąpi naprzód, rozpocznie się głosowanie w celu wybrania następnego króla z dwóch kandydatów. Jeśli nie ma Królewskiego, który mógłby wystąpić, każda klasa może zrobić krok naprzód, by zostać następnym Królem. Następnie kandydaci będą mieli czas na rozmowę i zdobycie głosów potrzebnych na zostanie nowym Królem. Jeśli nie ma kandydata po dwóch kolejnych rundach głosowania nie będzie już możliwości na zostanie władcą. Uwaga: Nie możesz rozpocząć gry z najemnikiem, który by Cię chronił. Specjalne Umiejętności Strategia *Jeśli jesteś Królem, musisz rozsądnie dysponować swoimi czteroma strażnikami. Jeśli jesteś pierwszym królem, musisz zdecydować, czy przeciwstawne frakcje są agresywne, czy nie. Jeśli przeciwstawne frakcje są agresywne, używaj zdolności Straże! wczesne użycie może okazać się godnym ryzykownym krokiem. Możesz również użyć zdolności Straże! do ochrony znanych, ważnych sojuszników, jeśli zostaną ujawnieni. *Twoja zdolność Królewski Werdykt powinna być używana w środku lub na końcu gry. Gdy gra się kończy, kluczowe znaczenie ma władza weta. Ważne jest, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że nie będzie można ocalić wszystkich. *Jeśli jesteś Neutralnym Królem, lepiej podawać się za dobrego lub neutralnego króla. Jeśli powiesz, że jesteś neutralny, prawdopodobnie jest mniejsza szansa, że Niewidoczni cię zabiją, a nawet znajdą sposób, aby poinformować Ciebie, że są po twojej stronie, jeśli tego chcesz. Uważaj na słowa i na kim robisz egzekucję. *If you are the Evil King, this may prove most challenging -- you must convince people you are either good or neutral (neutral is best, but sometimes overused...). Execute everyone, but don't make it too obvious. Try to call out "facts" that encourage others to execute with you so you don't look suspicious. Then everyone made a mistake and not just you. You need to talk your way to the end. Try to find ways to let the bad guys know you are evil. 'This is sometimes tough to do, but not impossible. *'The Royal Finger is a useful ability for showing allies exactly who to vote for, or splitting votes if you are an Evil King. Fabuła: '''Dobry Król (Niebieski Smok) Dobry Król zmaga się z mocą - uczenie się, że jego zwolennicy nie wszyscy są tym, kogo twierdzą, a jego oddani pozornie pozbawieni oddania. Kiedy upadnie król, kto powstanie? Nie martwi się o sobie, ale o królestwo: jeśli nie będzie już przywódcą równowagi. Ten wybrany walczy o to, czy powinien podjąć działanie, czy po cichu poczekać na idealny moment, aby pomścić jego rodzinę królewską. '''Fabuła: '''Niewidocznych ścieżka korupcji Błękitna Krew która płynie przez tego człowieka, który kwestionuje tron to król '''Niewidocznych frakcji. Jego serce jest tak czarne, jak komnaty lochów, które rozciągają się daleko pod królestwem. Jego oczy błyszczały oszustwem, jakby już pożerały dusze ludzi, na których patrzył - bo nie jest on królem ludzi, ale zapowiedzią śmierci i niewolnikiem - zarówno dla wiernych sług jak i wrogów. Fabuła: Korona Kultu True to his subjects and loyal to a God. The King, as a Cultist, must shepard his wayward flock into the loving embrace of Mithras. He is not evil nor malicious but disappointed in the path his children and court have taken. With the sage wisdom of his beloved Cult Leader subtly by his side, he sets about amending the ways of his skeptical subjects. After all, a King must look out for his people - and the only fitting future for his kingdom is to join with Mithras, lest a fate far worse befall them all. The disappointment the King endures does not mean that he is without mercy, however. His subjects are given every opportunity to join his righteous path. Only in their refusal is their life forfeit and, only then, would they serve as either blood or as body. ''-- Loremaster Magnasword2'' Fabuła: Ciężar Neutralnego Króla "What did I do to deserve this?" The cry of the Neutral King. Never did he wish for the burden of the crown nor the sweet cries of his many children. Often do we lament the passing of his wife, the former Queen, to forces outside of his control. Never does he wish for more power, for he knows that his life grows ever-shorter. His son, The Prince, in his shame, shuns him and his daughter, The Princess, who weeps for her pathetic father, never giving thought to any but himself. However, he knows they are after him - he also knows that if he were to cross either side of the line, even slightly, he would earn the blade of those who took his dear wife. “Perhaps a Mercenary will offer a reprieve," he thinks, but does not truly believe. No, the only way out is to consolidate his own court behind their shields; for he knows that the war between his children and their enemies will one day reach its end. One side will break and the other will rise -- and the other side is what will spread across the Kingdom. For even with a kingdom and all its riches, the Neutral King wishes only for peace, either for the kingdom or himself, and it does not matter which. ''-- Loremaster Magnasword2'' Nocny Pokój: Królewskie mieszkanie Ogłoszony Maj, 2016 Kategoria:Klasyczny Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Specjalna Kategoria:Gwarantowana Kategoria:Klasa Kategoria:Unikalna